Unexpected Memories
by miamato
Summary: UPDATE! Chap2: In My Memory. Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke pergi menyelamatkan Hinata yang terjebak dalam jutsu aneh. Akan tetapi, Naruto mempunyai masalah, ia tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya. /"Dia bukan naruto!"/ "Aku percaya padamu."/ "Maafkan aku Hinata,Sakura-chan."/ "Ayo kita mulai permainannya!"/ "Perseteruan duo Naru?"/ "Inilah kisah kami membangun kenangan" RnR Sci-fi
1. Chapter 1 : Our Story

Hi ( ∫

YEY! Miamato kembali hadir mewarnai dunia fanfiction dengan kehadiran cerita baru, nuansa baru dan fandom baru. Berhubung fict fandom sebelah udah ada yang tamat, Bakaloid Game, jadi sembari mengisi waktu luang dan liburan di sempatkan membuat fict ini. Walaupun, fic lainnya ada yang belum tamat *disorakin readers*.

Fic ini terinspirasi dari Naruto shippuden the movie 'Road to Ninja', movie-movie lainnya dan beberapa fic-fic senpai yang complete maupun yang berhenti di tengah jalan atau belum di lanjutkan kembali *Hiks*.

Kemungkinan fic ini akan menjadi fic terpanjang yang pernah saya buat.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka namanya juga fanfiction. Jika ada kesamaan ide, latar dan peristiwa hanya kebetulan semata, mohon dimaklumi.

Tidak menerima FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. DLDR

Selamat membaca! ^^

 **UNEXPECTED MEMORIES**

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: Naru x ?

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Sci-fi, Humor

Rated T+

Warning! Gaje, TYPO beredar, DoubleNaru, DoubleHina, AU(?), dll.

.

Sumarry :

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke pergi menyelamatkan Hinata yang terjebak dalam jutsu aneh. Naruto tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya, belum lagi dengan fobia yang selalu menghantuinya. /"Dia bukan naruto!"/ "Aku percaya padamu."/ "Maafkan aku Hinata, Sakura-chan."/ "Ayo kita mulai permainannya!".Inilah kisah kami membangun sebuah kenangan.

.

.

Miamato

.

.

.

 _Kenangan._

 _Sesuatu yang berharga._

 _Selalu membekas dalam ingatan kami._

 _Kenangan pahit maupun manis._

 _Kenangan yang tidak terduga, tidak tergantikan dan tidak akan terlupakan._

 _Inilah kisah kami membangun sebuah kenangan._

 _Kenangan yang tidak terduga._

Hinata terbangun diantara beraneka ragam bunga yang bermerkaran dengan indahnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit, begitu pula dengan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terasa sedikit ngilu. Mata lavendernya menatap langit dengan tangan kanan memegang pelipisnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya, terdapat padang bunga yang cukup luas, walaupun tak sebesar lapangan _base ball_. Pepohonan tinggi berdaun hijau mengelilingi padang bunga. Sebelah barat padang bunga terdapat jalan setapak.

Semilir angin dan semerbak harum bunga membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Ia mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi padanya. Ia tak mengenali tempat yang sedang ia pijak. Tempat yang sangat asing baginya. Seingatnya, dirinya bukan berada di tempat ini, melainkan di Konoha Gakuen. Ini sama sekali tak masuk akal, semenit yang lalu ia berada di sekolah dan sekarang ia berada di suatu tempat antah berantah, tempat yang sangat asing baginya.

Matahari tak menampakan dirinya, entah dimana pusat tata surya itu berada. Mungkin sedang bersembunyi di balik awan. Hinata memprediksi waktu bahwa sekitar lewat dari jam sepuluh pagi. Ia meraba kantung celana sebelah kanannya, senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Di genggamnya _smartphone_ tipis _touchscreen_ berwarna lavender yang memiliki gantungan chibi berbentuk seperti Naruto.

Ternyata, ia masih membawa _gadget_ kesayangannya. Jam di _smartphone_ nya menunjukan pukul sepuluh lewat sesuai dugaanya. Pulsa yang tidak mencukupi menjadikan Hinata urung untuk mengirimnya atau sekedar menelpon Neji-nii, Naruto-kun atau yang lainnya. Belum lagi dengan ketidak hadirannya sinyal yang biasanya selalu tersedia. Ia pun harus mencari cara untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Kebingungan yang belum juga terjawab, malah bertambah dengan masalah yang baru yang lebih membingungkan . Seorang pria menyusuri jalan setapak menunggangi kuda putihnya Hinata sampai tercengang melihat pria dengan setelan jas ala pangeran, pedang panjang, sepatu putih mengkilap, scarf kusam, mata biru safir dan rambut pirangnya. Tunggu, rambut pirang cerah dan Hinata mengenalinya dengan baik lebih baik dari siapapun. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, seseorang yang sangat dicintai Hinata di Konoha Gakuen.

"Keren sekali!" gumam Hinata pelan.

Hinata bersembunyi di balik batang pohon kayu yang sudah lapuk. Dilihat dari wajahnya, usianya sekitar 18 tahun, tidak jauh dengan Hinata yang setahun lebih muda darinya. Sangat sulit di percaya, Naruto bagaikan pangeran, padahal biasanya ia bertingkah bodoh, konyol dan tidak memasang mimik muka seserius itu. Duduknya sangat tegap dan dapat mengendarai kuda dengan mahir. Belum lagi pedang sepanjang itu, Naruto bahkan bukan seorang samurai yang ahli memainkan pedang dan seingatnya di sekolah pria idaman para wanita itu tidak pernah mengikuti ekskul untuk mempelajari keahlian berpedang. Lalu, mengapa ia membawa pedang jika ia tak bisa memainkannya.

Scarf rajutan orange yang dikenakannya telah usang, banyak beberapa bagian yang telah robek, dan tak layak pakai, bahkan tak bisa memberikan rasa hangat malah di pakai oleh seorang pangeran. Hinata menduga yang memberikan scarf pasti orang yang sangat berharga baginya, sehingga ia mau memakainya.

Terlintas sebuah ide gila di benaknya, Hinata mencoba untuk memfoto pangeran yang baru saja ia lihat. Menyimpan gambarnya hanya untuk memastikan bahwa yang ia lihat benar-benar nyata. Ia membidik gambar, berusaha memfokuskan gambar dan hanya tinggal menekan capture saja.

"CRACK!"

Smartphone yang di pegang oleh tangan kanan Hinata tertembus oleh pedang. Nyaris saja benda panjang nan runcing berwarna perak mengenai tubuhnya. Benda yang tadi di genggamnya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi, menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil. Hanya menyisakan gantungan phone chibi Naruto yang masih utuh.

Tangan Hinata masih gemetar meratapi smartphone yang telah hancur sepenuhnya. Memang orangtua Hinata memiliki harta yang berlimpah, dan tidak sulit baginya untuk meminta sebuah smartphone baru, kenangan berharga di dalam memori yang berada di dalam smartphone yang menyebabkan ia sedih.

Hinata menggenggam gatungan chibi Naruto. Ia geram terhadap kelakuan sang pangeran yang menghancurkan barang orang lain tanpa izin.

"Ano… Naruto-kun, kenapa kau melakukan ini?" tanya Hinata seraya berdiri memberanikan diri menatap pangeran yang bahkan tidak menatap mata lavendernya sekali pun. Ia masih memainkan jari telunjuknya berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Kuda berhenti melaju dan ia hanya terdiam di atas kuda putihnya.

"Hime-sama, tidak sebaiknya anda disini, kembalilah dan segera menikah denganku!" seru sang pangeran menatap Hinata tercengang tak percaya.

BLUSH

"Ini pasti mimpi!"pipi hinata bersemu merah, kalimat yang di lontarkan Naruto membuat Hinata blushing. "Ini tidak lucu Naruto-kun, kumohon berhentilah meng _cosplay_ seperti itu. Ayo kita kembali ke Konoha!" Hinata merasa Naruto yang berada di hadapannya sangat berbeda dengan Naruto yang di kenalinya sejak kecil.

Sang pangeran yang sepertinya belum mengerti arti kata 'cosplay' belum juga menatap mata lavender Hinata, pandangannya masih lurus ke depan dengan tampang tidak berdosa. "Bukankah Hinata-hime yang dari awal menyukaiku?" Pangeran mulai memandang Hinata. "Bahkan Hinata-hime yang menyuruhku untuk mempercepat pernikahan agar secepatnya mendapatkan penerus generasi selanjutnya."

'Penerus generasi selanjutnya, apa yang dia maksud adalah a-anak?' pikir Hinata dengan semburat merah semakin jelas terlihat di wajahnya.

Kata- kata pangeran Naruto membuat Hinata terdiam. Memang sejak dulu ia menyukai Naruto, tapi ada yang mengganjal dengan sikap Naruto yang baru saja berdialog dengannya.

Hinata mengambil pedang yang tergeletak di tanah bersamaan dengan serpihan kecil berwarna kehitaman. Tanpa keraguan, ia mengangkat dan melemparnya ke arah kepala Naruto.

ZWUSH!

Dangan mudah Naruto menghindari serangan, pedang menancap pohon yang berada di belakangnya. Hinata semakin yakin bahwa Naruto yang mengenakan pakaian ala pangeran bukan Naruto yang ia cintai.

"Dia bukan Naruto."Batin Hinata.

"Cepatlah ikut denganku!" pinta Naruto dengan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tidak, ini hanya ilusi!" ujar Hinata membalikan badannya, hendak berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan.

"Hutan ini merupakan hutan kematian."

Langkah kaki Hinata terhenti sesaat.

"Para perampok bersembunyi di hutan ini." Pria tampan berkuda itu melaju dengan kecepatan semakin bertambah.

"…"

"Banyak binatang buas yang berkeliaran, tidak ada manusia yang tinggal di sekitar sini."

"…"

"Kasihan sekali Hinata-hime yang malang itu akan di…" ekor matanya sedikit melirik ke belakang.

"Pangeran." Hinata berbalik, tatapan matanya tidak melihat sang pangeran.

"Ya, Hinata-hime." Jawab pangeran, membalikan arah kudanya.

"Sepertinya aku terpaksa ikut denganmu." Pipinya sewarna dengan udang rebus saus padang yang mengepul karena baru di angkat dari panci. (Readers : "Jangan ngingetin ama makanan, nih lagi puasa!")

.

.

.

SESAAT SEBELUM ITU…

"Ohayou! Naruto-kun, ku mohon bangunlah. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Pinta Hinata duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Hinata mulai menyibak tirai jendela yang berada tepat di samping ranjang Naruto. Cahaya matahari menyinari kamar Naruto dan mulai mengganggu tidurnya. Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik selimut, melirik jam yang sudah menunjukan pukul enam pagi.

Naruto mengusap-usap matanya dengan posisi masih berbaring. "Hoam, Ohayou! Terima kasih, ini masih terlalu pagi, Hinata-chan!" ujar Naruto seraya menarik kembali selimut. "Lagian hari ini kan hari minggu." Lanjutnya, kini hanya terlihat puncak dari topi tidur biru yang masih di kenakan.

Terasa aura pembunuh yang tiba-tiba saja menguar dari tubuh Hinata."CEPAT BANGUN! SHAANAROO!" teriak seseorang seraya melayangkan kaki kanannya ke atas, menerjam menggunakan tumit tepat mengenai tulang belakang di bagian punggung.

"CRACK! BRAK!"

Tempat tidur yang sangat bersejarah hancur seketika di sertai dengan suara tulangku yang remuk, begitu pula Naruto yang menempel dengan lantai kayu. Naruto langsung menyadari bahwa ternyata Sakura melakukan _Henge no jutsu_ untuk menyerupai Hinata. Ah, sial! Kenapa dari tadi dirinya tidak menyadarinya.

"CEPAT BANGUN BAKA NARUTO! BEEP! BRRRT! BEEP! BRRRT!" bentakannya membuat Naruto terbangun dari tidur yang 'sesungguhnya' beserta suara handphone seperti mendapatkan pesan baru. Ternyata, Naruto jatuh dari kasur dengan posisi yang kurang elit. Kedua kakinya masih berbelit dengan selimut, sedangkan bagian pinggang ke atas berada di lantai dengan tangan yang telentang. Jadi yang tadi hanya mimpi. Ingin sekali Naruto melempar benda bergetar dan berisik itu. Yosh, terima kasih kepada sakura yang berhasil membangunkannya beserta dengan mimpi buruknya.

'Kenapa Sakura ada di mimpiku ya?' pikir Naruto berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa hubungan dirinya hari ini dengan seseorang yang baru saja meretakan− _menghancurkan_ tulang punggungnya. Nauto jadi teringat film-film ninja yang membuat seseorang bisa menggunakan _jutsu_ , film saja sampai terbawa-bawa dalam mimpi.

Naruto beralih mengamati jam digital orennya yang menunjukan pukul sembilan lewat lima puluh tujuh menit, berbeda sekali dengan waktu yang ada di mimpinya. Naruto hanya ber-oh ria seraya menguap lebar-lebar dan merenggangkan otot tubuhnya. Terlintas suatu hal penting di benaknya, Naruto pun menggigt bibir bawahnya sendiri. Sempat dua hari yang lalu, ia bertemu dengan sahabat karibnya, Sakura Haruno, ia berpesan hal yang penting kepada Naruto. Ia membuka smartphone tipis nan canggihnya melihat pesan yang ternyata dari Sakura.

"PUKUL SEPULUH PAGI DI SEKOLAH MEMBERSIHKAN SELURUH LANTAI TIGA JANGAN TELAT BAKA Kau tanggung sendiri akibatnya kalau terlambat" sebuah pesan ancaman tanpa satu pun tanda baca.

"Kenapa jadi begini sih?!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Ia bergegas mengambil beberapa helai pakaian serta handuk dan hendak menuju kamar mandi. Naruto memutar gagang pintu dan menggebrak-gebrak pintu yang ternyata sedikit bermasalah.

2 menit 52 detik lagi.

Dengan sedikit tenaga, Naruto berhasil membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia mulai menggantungkan bajunya di belakang pintu. Ia membuka pakaiannya dan mulai mendekati _shower._

TES.

Hanya setetes yang keluar dari benda yang seharusnya mengeluarkan banyak air. Naruto bergidik kesal melihat air yang tidak mau keluar lagi sembari berusaha memutar-mutar keran untuk kesekian kalinya.

2 menit 45 detik lagi.

Terpaksa Naruto tidak mandi, segera ia mengenakan kaus hitam lengan pendek beserta celana berwarna oranye yang baru saja ia ambil dan segera menyimpan− _melemparkan_ seluruh pakaian lama ke dalam keranjang. Mengambil mouthwash, berkumur sebentar, memuntahkan, dan tersenyum lima jari dengan deretan gigi 'putih' yang berkilau.

Ia teringat dengan sarapan yang menantinya. Ramen, tidak akan sempat untuk menyeduhnya. Naruto mengambil selembar roti, memasukannya ke dalam mulut.

2 menit 21 detik lagi.

Pria bersurai pirang cerah mulai mencari kunci motor hitam kesayangannya. Motor yang berasal dari hasil jerih payahnya kerja part-time dan bantuan tabungan orang tuanya. Nihil, ia tidak berhasil menemukannya dimana pun.

Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki (marga sebelum menikah dulu) selaku orang tua Naruto telah tiada semenjak anaknya berusia lima tahun. Alhasil, Tsunade senju menjadi wali anak yang sudah berpredikat yatim-piatu tersebut. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, perempuan berparas muda, seksi nan cantik itu membiarkan Naruto hidup mandiri saat usianya baru menginjak delapan tahun. Ia mengerti wanita bersurai pirang yang sangat ia sayangi tidak bermaksud menelantarkannya, memang kewajiban bekerja di luar negri yang harus membuatnya begitu.

1 menit 57 detik lagi.

Naruto mengambil jaket oranye-hitam kesayangannya dan memakai _sneakers_ hitam. Keluar dari rumah dengan tergesa-gesa, mengenakan jaket membiarkannya terbuka di terpa angin. Berlari bagai pelari maraton melintasi pertokoan yang berada di sekitar rumahnya. Waktu tempuh antara apartemen dan sekolah umumnya setengah jam dan sekarang ia harus menempuhnya dengan waktu kurang dari tiga menit, yang benar saja. Beberapa warga sekitar yang mengenalnya menyapa dengan ramah. Ia membalasnya walaupun roti masih menyumpal mulutnya.

2 men- ehm 1 menit 11 detik lagi.

Melewati beberapa perempatan, akhirnya ia sampai di perempatan dengan lampu merah untuk pejalan kaki menyala yang menandakan ia tidak boleh menyebrang. Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal dan peluh yang mengalir deras dari pelipisnya berusaha menghabiskan roti dengan sangat cepat. Ia meratapi jam tangan hitamnya lagi.

1 menit 2 detik lagi.

Lampu hijau kembali menyala, ia berjalan melawati jalur penyebrangan. Tiba-tiba saja suara anak kecil terdengar seperti sedang menangis. Naruto membalikan badan melihat gadis kecil yang duduk di tengah jalan. Tempurung lutut kaki kanannya terlihat mengeluarkan sedikit darah. Lampu merah bagi penyebrang jalan kembali menyala menandakan kendaraan diperkenankan melintas membuat Naruto merinding. Di pikirannya hanya Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura, Naruto berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatirannya.

Secepatnya ia kembali berlari ke tengah jalan menggendongnya dengan cepat, membalikan badannya ingin kembali ke tepi jalan sebelumnya. "AWAS!" teriak seseorang pria dari sebrang jalan. Langkah Naruto terhenti di tempat, waktu terasa melambat. Sebuah bis melintas di depannya dengan cepat, nyaris mengenai punggung tangan kirinya yang berada di punggung anak kecil, mendekapnya dengan erat. Memori-memori dalam kehidupannya serasa seperti berputar kembali dalam benaknya. Ia merasakan hembusan angin menerpanya.

'Arigatou, Kami-sama!' author berkehendak lain, seharusnya berterima kasihlah kepada pengarang, #PLAK (lupakan kalimat ini).

Orang-orang yang melihatnya bergidik ngeri, ada yang menutup mata, ada yang memblalakan matanya termasuk penumpang yang di dalam bis yang duduk di dekat jendela. Ia membeku beberapa saat sampai bis benar-benar melewatinya. Bisa saja ia terserempet dan membuat nyawa anak di dekapannya melayang. Naruto kembali melewati jalan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya.

Kedua orang tua anak itu menghampirnya. Mereka mengucapkan banyak terima kasih dan langsung memeluk tubuh anaknya dengan berlinang air mata. Naruto jadi teringat dengan kedua orang tuanya dulu. Naruto hampir lupa dengan peringatan Sakura yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding mengingat betapa seramnya gadis bersurai pink itu jika sedang marah.

Kembali ia meratapi jam tangannya.

27 detik lagi.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya kepada orangtua dan anak yang baru saja ia tolong.

Silakan Review, saran, kritik, pertanyaan, fav, fol, PM di terima dengan senang hati. Update di usahakan secepatnya walauun buat chap ini agak molor. Tapi akhirnya jadi juga karena idenya sudah minta di tuangkan dalam bentuk tulisan.


	2. Chapter 2 : In My Memory

**Chap sebelumnya :**

"Bahkan Hinata-hime yang menyuruhku untuk mempercepat pernikahan agar secepatnya mendapatkan penerus generasi selanjutnya."

"Dia bukan Naruto."

27 detik lagi.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : In My Memori**

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut raven dengan kilatan di tangan kanannya. Tatapannya siap membunuh apa pun di hadapannya. Mata kanannya mengeluarkan cairan kental kemerahan yang meluncur menuruni pipi mulusnya.

Pemuda berada di depan pria bermata sharingan mempersiapkan jurus andalannya. Pria berambut pirang cerah ini baru saja membuat sebuah putaran di tangan kanannya yang di bantu oleh seorang bunshin. Penampilan pria bermata biru shafir sangat berantakan, jaket oren hitam yang di kenakannya tampak compang-camping di berbagai sisi, dari sudut bibirnya tampak bekas darah yang mengalir, pipi kanannya memar, hitae ate yang tadinya di kenakan sudah menghilang entah kemana.

Kedua orang yang akan saling menyerang terlihat seperti sudah melakukan pertarungan yang panjang. DI sekitar mereka, bebatuan sudah hancur berkeping-keping dan kubangan bertebaran di mana-mana. Langit tampak menampakan warna kehitaman hendak meluncurkan tetesan air yang siap mendarat di permukaan bumi.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

Mereka berlari menerjang satu sama lain. Dua jurus hebat itu bertemu, menyebabkan ledakan besar. Keduanya terplanting ke belakang. Pria dengan rambut model pantat ayam lebih dahulu mengenai patung Madara di belakangnya.

"GAME OVER!" terpampang tulisan di layar tembus pandang dengan background sang pemenang yang menampangkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengah kedepan disertai cengiran lebar yang menampakan susunan gigi rapi nan putih yang menyatakan permainan telah berakhir. Gadis berambut pink tampak memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya. Dia sedikit mendorong kakinya ke meja, membuat kursi hitam beroda yang ia duduki terdorong beberapa meter ke belakang.

Ia menggerak-gerakan kakinya secara bergantian, ke atas, ke bawah, dan terus berulang.

"Padahal hampir menang!" teriaknya dengan frustasi.

"Kalau saja si baka itu menabrak duluan, aku pasti menang! Akan ku taklukan dia suatu saat nanti!" sang gadis mulai menatap jam hologram yang berada di atas mejanya. Angka 09.59 berwarna kemerahan terpampang.

"Celaka!"

.

.

.

Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka namanya juga fanfiction. Jika ada kesamaan ide, latar dan peristiwa hanya kebetulan semata, mohon dimaklumi.

Tidak menerima FLAME dalam bentuk apapun. DLDR

Selamat membaca! ^^

 **UNEXPECTED MEMORIES**

Disclaimer

Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing: NaruHina, NaruSaku

Genre: Romance, Adventure, Sci-fi, Humor

Rated T+

Warning! Gaje, TYPO beredar, **DoubleNaru, DoubleHina** , Multipair, AU(?), dll.

.

Sumarry :

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke pergi menyelamatkan Hinata yang terjebak dalam jutsu aneh. Naruto tidak dapat mengingat masa lalunya, belum lagi dengan fobia yang selalu menghantuinya. /"Dia bukan naruto!"/ "Aku percaya padamu."/ "Maafkan aku Hinata, Sakura-chan."/ "Ayo kita mulai permainannya!".Inilah kisah kami membangun sebuah kenangan.

.

.

Miamato

.

.

.

"Namikaze-sama, tidak bisa pelan sedikit?" tanya Hinata menghilangkan suffix-kun, karena menurutnya hanya Naruto asli yang berhak menerima suffix spesialnya.

"Lebih baik pegangan atau Hinata-hime akan terjatuh!" pinta Naruto pada Hinata yang duduk dibelakangnya. Mereka sedang menunggangi kuda putih pangeran. Hinata menyanggupinya, ia memegang sisi kanan dan kiri pinggang Naruto.

Mereka menyusuri hutan, matahari bersinar semakn terik. Terdapat sebuah sungai yang jaraknya cukup lebar membuat kuda harus meloncatinya. Dengan kecepatan tinggi kuda meloncat dengan indahnya. Hinata dengan terpaksa memeluk pinggang pangeran, ia menutup matanya. Hinata sangat takut jika terjatuh.

Naruto yang dapat merasakan pelukan 'hangat' Hinata dari belakang sukses membuat semburat merah di wajahnya. Doki-doki, tentu saja ia tidak mau mengakuinya di hadapan Hinata. Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kerajaan Namikaze.

"Hinata-hime, kita sudah sampai!" seru Naruto melirik Hinata yang tertidur sambil memeluknya. Hinata mengerjap matanya, ia mendapati Naruto tengah memandangnya.

"KYA!" Hinata berteriak seraya melepaskan pelukannya. Pipinya bersemu merah, yang dapat ia lakukan sekarang hanya menundukan kepalanya. Ia pun tidak tau bagaimana cara turun dari kuda, saat naik pun ia di bantu Naruto.

"G-gomen." Ucap Hinata gelagapan. Naruto menghiraukannya, segera ia turun dari kuda.

"Ya, sudah tidak apa-apa. Hinata-hime, dari tadi Naru sudah cukup sering melihat wajahmu memerah. Apa Hinata-hime sakit?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan Hinata yang kini posisinya lebih tinggi dari Hinata yang rambutnya menjulur ke depan membuat wajahnya sedikit terlihat.

"T-tidak usah khawatir, Naruto-san! Aku baik-baik saja." Ujar Hinata seraya menampakkan wajahnya dengan senyuman manis.

Naruto meraih tangan Hinata, membantunya untuk turun dari kuda.

.

.

.

20 detik lagi.

Tinggal 2 meter menuju gerbang sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti setelah mendengar suara yang mengganggu pikirannya. Kali ini bukan suara teriakan seseorang karena anak kecil yang terluka di tengah jalan melainkan sesuatu yang lebih mengaggumkan dan dapat membuat air liur menetes.

"RAMEN RASA BARU!" teriak seorang promotor berkostum ala ramen lengkap dengan sumpit kayu asli yang di genggam di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

Naruto menghadap ke sebuah toko ramen di sebrang sekolah. 'Ichiraku Ramen' begitulah yang terpampang di depan restoran tersebut. Matanya membulat melihat papan tulis kecil bersandar di depan resto.

DISCOUNT 50 %

Naruto meraba sakunya, uangnya cukup untuk membeli ramen setengah harga.

UKURAN JUMBO SPESIAL WITH MENMA

Tergiur dengan ukurannya, kebetulan pagi ini ia baru makan selembar roti tawar. Perutnya yang keroncongan membuatnya ingin segera menyantap ramen. Ia melanjutkan membaca kalimat paling bawah yang ukurunya cukup kecil namun huruh besar dan berwarna merah.

HANYA UNTUK PASANGAN ATAU

Membacanya Naruto langsung murung meratapi setiap kata.

KELUARGA

Dunia serasa tidak adil terhadapnya, keluarga saja tidak punya bagaimana dengan pasangan. Naruto hanya seorang jomblo yang memiliki uang pas-pasan. Jika dia beli satu ramen harga penuh bisa-bisa ia hanya dapat makan sekali sehari.

Naruto berpaling, mulai berjalan memasuki gerbang sekolah. "Paling rasanya tidak enak, jadi diberi setengah harga." Gumamnya pelan.

BLETAK

" _Ittai_!"

Tepat sekali mengenai kepala bagian belakang tokoh utama kita. Ia mengelus kepalanya dan segera berbalik ke belakang mencari siapa yang melemparkan benda keras kepalanya. Sebuah sumpit yang tadi mengenai kepalanya tergelak di dekat kakinya. Dengan cepat ia pungut sumpit, pasti paman di sebrang sana mendengar ucapan yang sebelumnya. Pantas saja ia marah dan melempar sumpitnya.

Naruto melihat jam di tangan yang sedang menggenggam sumpit raksasa. Pupil matanya melebar melihat angka di jam tangan.

2 detik lagi di sertai kepanikan yang luar biasa.

Naruto melempar kembali sumpit ke sebrang melintasi jalan yang tidak begitu ramai.

PLANG

Sumpit terjatuh tepat di depan kedai ramen di sebelah kaki sang promotor, jika meleset sedikit saja dapat mengenai kaca restoran.

"Maaf paman, aku harus segera pergi, TERIMA KASIH sumpitnya!" ucap Naruto dengan penekanan pada kata terima kasih di sertai dengan lambaian tangan dan derapan langkah kaki menuju pintu utama bangunan sekolah.

"Dasar Naruto tidak tau sopan!"ucap paman sang promotor menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Huh… Hah…" nafasnya tidak beraturan begitu masuk ke dalam pintu sekolah. Naruto sedikit menunduk dengan kalung crystal yang menjuntai di lehernya.

Naruto meratapi lorong yang sepi, tidak ada seorang pun di sana. Ia jadi teringat perkataan Ino saat bergosip di kelas dua hari yang lalu, Sakura akan liburan ke villa di Suna gakure bersama kedua orang tuanya hari minggu ini.

Kenapa ia sampai lupa dengan hal sepenting itu. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Sakura mengiriminya sms pagi tadi untuk ke sekolah jam sepuluh pagi, kenyataanya dirinya sendiri tidak hadir di sekolah tepat waktu malah lebih buruknya dia sama sekali tidak datang.

Sia-sia usaha Naruto datang tepat waktu agar tidak kena amuk Sakura. Naruto duduk di lantai meluruskan kakinya dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding. Lebih baik dirinya kembali ke tempat kedai ramen. Paman pemilik kedai ramen pasti sudah memaafkannya karena ia sering ke kedai ichiraku dan paman sudah mengetahui keadaan Naruto yang tidak memiliki orang tua serta uang pas-pasan.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menuju pintu kaca utama sekolah. Tiba-tiba saja saat ia keluar dari pintu melangkahkan kakinya, dirinya tersandung oleh sesuatu yang panjang dan sedikit empuk. Nyaris saja dirinya terjatuh, kalau saja kaki kananya tidak refleks menahan beban tubuhnya pasti dia sudah jatuh tersungkur.

"Fiuh! Hampir saja kau jatuh!" ucap seseorang bersurai merah muda yang melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Naruto segera berbalik memperhatikan orang yang baru saja menjegalnya.

"Bebeb?"

Gadis bersurai pink ini bernama Haruno Sakura yang akrab di panggil Sakura. Seumuran dengan Naruto, hanya saja ia sedikit lebih pendek dari Naruto, 163 cm sedangkan Naruto 167 cm. Ia merupakan teman sekelas Naruto, sudah 'kenal' sejak kecil, hanya saja mereka baru berteman setelah 'insiden kecil' saat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Menjabat sebagai ketua osis, ketua club sekolah, ketua ajang pencarian bakat sekolah, ketua perserikatan pelajar wanita se-Jepang de el el. Wajahnya yang manis dan rupanya yang err… menjadikannya masuk dalam kalangan cewe tercantik dan terpopuler di Konoha Gakuen. Fansnya juga buanyak. Walaupun ada karakter yang 'lain' yang hanya bisa di lihat dalam kondisi tertentu.

"SIAPA YANG KAU PANGGIL BEBEB?!" Mata Sakura terlihat berapi-api.

"Tadi lidahku keseleo. Oh ya, bukankah Sakura-chan sedang pergi liburan? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Naruto, keringatnya mulai menetes. Ia memperhatikan Sakura yang mengenakan bandana merah dengan rambut yang di gerai, kaus berwarna kuning pucat dibalut pakaian merah tanpa lengan, celana biru donker ketat selutut dan sepatu berwarna hitam dengan hak setinggi 5 cm.

Sakura sedikit mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, jadi waktu itu…"

…

FLASHBACK

"Otou-san, bisakah Sakura ikut berlibur?" tanya Sakura mendekati Ayahnya yang sedang menaruh barang-barang di bagasi mobil.

Ayahnya dengan cepat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menandakan dirinya tidak boleh ikut liburan.

"Kenapa? Ini memang waktunya liburan, kan sudah lama kita tidak berlibur." Ujar Sakura dengan nada kekecewaan yang mendalam.

"Mau tau alasannya?"

"Ya, otou-san."

"Belajar sungguh menyenangkan!"

"APA HUBUNGANNYA BELAJAR DENGAN LIBURAN?" ujar Sakura dengan nada setara si pada tangga nada doremi. Jelas-jelas liburan ya liburan, belajar ya belajar, benar-benar membingungkan.

"Tentu saja ada, Otou-san khawatir kalau kamu akan lelah setelah liburan, kewajibanmu adalah sekolah,nak. Kamu harus belajar dalam mengisi liburanmu, manfaatkan waktumu dengan kegiatan yang bermanfaat… bla bla bla." Ocehan Ayah Sakura membuatnya ingin sekali kabur dari hadapannya. Entah apa yang merasuki Ayahnya yang biasanya humoris jadi memikirkan suatu hal yang di sebut dengan b-e-l-a-j-a-r. Bilang saja jika Ayahnya ingin menikmati bulan madu hanya berdua bersama ibunda tercintanya.

FLASHBACK OFF

…

"Jadi cepat jalankan hukumanmu di lantai tiga. Jangan coba-coba kabur, aku akan terus mengawasimu. Ingat itu!"

"Ayolah Sakura-chan aku ingin liburan, kau kan tau aku ini kerja part time, harus membereskan rumahku sendiri de el el. Yah, yah, yah ku mohon!" ujar Naruto mengekori Sakura yang berjalan di depannya. Naruto merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sakura membuka ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan. Ia menyerahkan tongkat pel, sapu dan peralatan kebersihan lainnya.

"Itu salahmu kenapa selalu memakai daleman hitam padahal seharusnya putih, datang terlambat dengan alasan yang sama setiap pagi, bolos tiga kali seminggu, belum yang mecahin kaca ruang lab bio dan…." Apes sekali nasib Naruto, padahal masih pagi sudah dapet pencerahan (baca:omelan) dari A sampai Z.

"Jangan banyak mengeluh bapak rumah tangga! Aku yakin Naruto pandai dalam bidang b-e-r-s-i-h-b-e-r-s-i-h." ujar Sakura seraya mengeja kata terakhir dalam ucapannya.

Naruto mendengus kesal menanggapi pernyataan Sakura. Tentu saja dia bukan bapak rumah tangga karena dia juga cukup jarang melakukan kegiatan yang dieja Sakura tadi.

"Oh ya, satu lagi! Jika Naruto telah selesai, datanglah ke ruang osis, aku ada disana." Ucap Sakura mulai beranjak pergi menjauhi Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk, ia mulai mendekati pintu lift yang berjarak sekitar lima meter dari tempat ia berdiri. Ia menekan-nekan tombol lift, sayangnya tidak ada cahaya yang menguar dari tombol yang baru saja ia tekan. 'Rusak' tulisan yang terpampang jelas di depan pintu lift.

Terpaksalah, ia menaiki anak tangga menuju lantai tiga sambil menyeret-menyeret aneka peralatan.

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

Seorang gadis berambut panjang baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya di kelas 12 A. Berjalan keluar kelas sembari menikmati music classic di _earphone bluetoothn_ kanannya menggenggam sebuah buku yang hanya sebesar telapak tangan dengan _cover_ bermotif bunga lavender. Terpampang di bagian depan buku 'Hinata Hyuuga'. Ia menyusuri koridor dengan anggunnya, jaket lengan panjang dengan warna senada dengan motif bunga pada buku kecilnya di sertai dengan rok hitam selutut dan celana ketat hitam panjang sampai mata kaki. Sepatu hitam tanpa hak menambah nilai keanggunan dalam pakaiannya.

Tanpa sadar ia menginjak sebuah kain pel basah yang berada di dekat tangga. Tergelincir dan Hinata berakhir menimpa seseorang yang sedang menaiki anak tangga.

.

.

.

"Hinata, bertahanlah!" ujar seseorang setengah berlari berusaha mendampingi Hinata yang masih memejamkan matanya. Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Samar-samar ia dapat melihat pria berambut jabrik kuning.

Segera Hinata yang terbaring dibawa masuk oleh dua orang pria bermasker dan berseragam putih-putih ke dalam bangunan berbau steril yang bercampur dengan aroma obat-obatan khas rumah sakit. Anehnya, pria yang tadinya mendampinginya di sisi 'ranjang' berhenti sebelum memasuki pintu utama IGD. Terdiam di sana dengan ekspresi yang sulit di tebak.

"Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura menarik kerah Naruto yang masih terbujur kaku. Pria di hadapannya hanya mengakatakan sepatah kata maaf dengan kepala menunduk dan tatapan mata yang sayu.

"Hanya itu kah yang bisa kau katakan? Payah! Akan ku simpan tinjuku untukmu nanti." Sakura melepaskan genggamannya, ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang IGD dengan amarah yang masih di pendamnya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, Sakura-chan." Ujar Naruto dengan suara parau.

SKIP TIME

Matahari telah tidak menampakan dirinya di gantikan dengan gelapnya malam. Naruto masih berdiri di depan pintu utama IGD, dapat ia rasakan betapa dinginya suhu udara saat itu.

"Sakura, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Naruto mendekati Sakura yang baru saja keluar.

"Hinata baik-baik saja, ia baru saja di operasi akibat luka bekas tebasan di bagian pinggang dan luka sayatan di pergelangan kaki kiri dan kanan. Aku sudah mengurus administrasinya." Ujar Sakura dengan nada datar, bahkan ia tidak menatap Naruto melainkan meratapi halaman rumah sakit yang cukup luas.

"Syukurlah."

Sakura menatap Nartuto dengan tajam. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN TERHADAPNYA?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tinggi.

"Aku tidak melakukan apa pun. " Jawab Naruto dengan gelengan kepala.

"Jadi waktu itu aku baru saja selesai membersihkan seluruh lantai tiga, saat aku menaiki anak tangga, Hinata terpeleset dan menimpaku. Kami sempat berguling menuruni anak tangga beberapa saat, kami pingsan dan…"

.

.

.

"Uh." Membuka mata perlahan. Tangan kananku terasa sulit di gerakan, seperti sesuatu yang berat menimpanya dan perasaan pening menerjang akibat benturan keras dengan dinding.

Bau hanyir darah menyambut indra penciumanku. "Hinata!" aku menatap seorang wanita bergaun putih dengan rambut di gulung ke atas, sebuah tiara cantik memperindah tatanan rambutnya. Hanya saja terdapat beberapa luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Aku segera menghubungi ambulan dan membawanya menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Hanya itu yang aku tau, tapi sebelumnya ia tidak mengenakan gaun pengantin. Terdapat portal hitam aneh yang menyerapnya, setelah itu aku pingsan. Saat aku bangun sudah ada dirinya." Ucap Naruto sambil memainkan sekaleng soda di tangannya.

Duduk di ayunan halaman rumah sakit menikmati terang bulan purnama. "Ternyata begitu ceritanya. Aku sudah menghubungi keluarga Hinata yang sekarang berada di Suna. Kita tidak bisa melaporkan ini kepada polisi, bisa-bisa kau yang terjerumus ke dalam penjara atau lebih buruk dari itu. Hinata itu pewaris keturunan Hyuga, ayahnya tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi pada putri sulungnya." Sakura memandang kaleng sodanya yang masih utuh.

"Yah, kau benar. Hanya aku satu-satunya tersangka. Mereka tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang aku jelaskan." Naruto meremas kaleng soda di tangannya hingga buih-buih putih menguar.

"Tidak ada jalan lain lagi, kita harus mencari Hinata yang asli. Jangan sampai mereka tau kejadian yang sebenarnya. Kita harus mengembalikan Hinata sebelum Hinata di dunia ini terbangun dari tidurnya." Kata Sakura dengan semangat yang membara, ia bangkit dari ayunan, meneguk minumannya hingga habis. Menendang kaleng kosong dengan ujung sepatunya hingga masuk ke dalam tempat sampah dan membuat bunyi klank-klank.

"Naruto." Ucap Sakura sambil memandang bulan purnama yang memancarkan sinar putih keperakan di pucuk langit Konoha. Angin malam menyentuh rambutnya hingga melambai pelan.

"Ya, Sakura-chan." Naruro menatap punggung Sakura yang membelakangi dirinya.

"Aku percaya padamu." Ujar Sakura dengan senyuman terukir di wajahnya. Memandang Naruto dengan tatapan penuh arti.

DEG

Naruto seperti teringat sesuatu yang penting, kata-kata itu, ia seperti pernah mendengarnya. Tapi kapan? Siapa? Dimana? Dia juga tidak dapat mengingat begitu jelas.

"Arigatou, Sakura-chan." Naruto sangat berterima kasih pada Sakura karena mempercayai cerita yang tidak masuk akal manusia. Seseorang yang tersedot ke dalam lubang hitam seperti menggunakan kekuatan magis, di tukar dengan tubuh wanita yang serupa tapi tak sama.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sakura menarik tangan Naruto menyeretnya berlalri menuju ke dalam ruang IGD. Gagal usaha Naruto untuk melepaskan cengkraman tangan Sakura.

Terdapat banyak tirai-tirai penyekat antara pasien yang satu dengan yang lain. Suara gaduh dari kursi roda kosong tanpa pasien yang di dorong-dorong oleh perawat dan suara rintihan dari pasien yang segera memerlukan penanganan dokter.

"S-Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto yang berhenti berlari di belakangnya.

"Ini sudah dekat ruang pemulihan Hina-" Ujar Sakura segera berbalik menatap Naruto yang sudah melepaskan genggamannya secara paksa. Wajah Naruto tampak pucat dengan tangan gemetar seperti ketakutan akan sesuatu.

Naruto segera berlari keluar rumah sakit dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesampainya di luar rumah sakit, ia menghembuskan dan menghirup nafasnya secara berulang-ulang. Sakura yang berhasil menyusul Naruto, berkacak pinggang menatap pria di depannya yang tampak berkringat dingin seperti orang yang habis melihat hantu.

"Menahan nafas? Sampai segitunya membenci aroma khas rumah sakit." seru Sakura dengan nada mengejek. Naruto mengatakan bahwa aroma rumah sakit seperti neraka baginya.

"Bisa-bisa aku mati di sana!" curhatan Naruto membuat Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ya gampang, akan ku ukir namamu di _memorial stone_ konoha!" celetuk Sakura asal. Aura frustasi nan kelam menguar dari tubuh Naruto sesekali ia bergumam bahwa ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjauhi alergi atau fobia anehnya.

"Tentu saja tidak akan terjadi, paling-paling masuk ICU. Aku bahkan tidak menduga kau punya alergi semacam itu, pantas saja dari dulu jika aku mengajakmu untuk ke rumah sakit kau pasti menolaknya. Padahal, sahabatmu ini bercita-cita bekerja di tempat yang paling kau benci." Ujar Sakura dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ah sudah-sudah, aku menunggu di luar saja!" jawab Naruto dengan tampang sok _cool_ nya, padahal ia masih berusaha menahan rasa mual yang menderanya sejak tadi. Beginilah jadinya jika berhadapan dengan aroma khas rumah sakit. Ia mendekap kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menyenderkan tubuhnya ke dinding.

"Iya, baiklah. Kau berhutang satu cerita kepadaku!" ucap Sakura melambaikan tangan dan menghilang di balik pintu kaca utama IGD. Naruto menatap punggung gadis cinta pertamanya yang semakin menjauh.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah kepingan ingatannya yang sempat hilang kembali. Kepalanya terasa sedikit nyeri akibat memori yang terasa tidak asing baginya baru saja memasuki pikirannya. Ada perasaan senang pada dirinya, karena bisa saja ia tau mengapa kenangan lamanya menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

Naruto 4 tahun.

"Tou-san, lihat Naru sudah tambah tinggi!" seru Naruto kecil meloncat-loncat berusaha menyamakan tingginya dengan sang ayah yang terpaut sungguh jauh perbedaan tinggi mereka.

"Masa sih? Dari kemarin masih segitu-segitu aja." Sahut ibunya yang tiba-tiba ikut nimbrung di halaman rumah mereka. Kushina, ibu Naruto, memakaian anaknya jaket berwarna oren-biru, pada bagian tangan sedikit kepanjangan.

"Kenapa pakai celana ini, kan ini masih kepanjangan." Ujar Kushina sembari melipat celana yang panjangnya kelebihan lima senti.

"Biar tambah tinggi!" Naruto menampakan cengiran lima jarinya. Minato dan Kushina hanya bisa menertawakan anak semata wayang mereka.

Naruto duduk di atas meja panjang berwarna coklat. Dia sudah memegang kedua batang sumpit di tangannya. Padahal piringnya masih kosong, belum ada makanan apapun.

"Mana makanannya?" tanya Naruto sedikit cemberut melihat meja makan yang masih kosong. Hanya ada pemanggang di sebelah meja. Sepertinya mereka akan BBQ-an.

"Sabar-sabar, ini dia!" Minato menaruh beberapa potong daging dan paprika yang sudah di ptong kecil-kecil dan di jadikan sate di atas meja.

"Yah, kok bukan ramen?" Naruto memandang daging mentah di mejanya. Ia sedikit menyentuh-nyentuh daging dengan sumpitnya.

"Ah, ngapain makan ramen, belum bisa pakai sumpit aja, sok-sok-an makan ramen! Paling-paling nanti minta di suapin!" Kushina beberapa kebutuhan masak.

Pipi chubby Naruto bersemu merah. "Naruto bisa makan sendiri!" Naruto memasukan sepotong daging menggunakan sumpit ke mulut kecilnya. Mata bulatnya sedikit menyipit disertai keningnya yang mengernyit.

"HEH, JANGAN DIMAKAN!" Kushina memukul-mukul punggung Naruto.

"Uhuk-uhuk!" Naruto keselek daging yang jelas-jelas belum di masak. "BLEWH," akhirnya dagingnya di muntahkan. Kushina menyodorkan segelas air putih, Naruto meneguknya sampai habis.

'Ia sangat mirip denganku,' batin Kushina.

Minato tersenyum menanggapi tingkah laku anaknya. Ia mulai menyiapkan panggangan dan memasak aneka makanan yang lezat.

.

.

.

Naruto tersenyum senang karena berhasil mendapatkan sepotong memorinya. Dia sangat ingin mendapatkan memori lebih banyak, akan tetapi kepalanya semakin nyeri saat di paksakan mengingat.

BRUK

Seseorang yang baru saja melintas di depan matanya ambruk di dalam ruang IGD yang kala itu tengah sepi. Para perawat dan dokter sibuk mengurus pasien di balik tirai hijau. Gadis bersurai pirang dengan kunciran di ujung rambutnya nampak memegangi perutnya, duduk di lantai yang dingin dengan kepala yang menunduk.

Entah kenapa, ada ingatan yang kembali saat melihat gadis itu.

.

.

.

Wilayah selatan Konoha, pukul sembilan malam.

Naruto yang berusia 18 tahun pulang membawa dua kotak susu dan satu cup ramen di dalam kantung belanjaan yang ia bawa. Menyurusi gang yang tidak begitu luas, hanya dia seorang yang melewati jalan itu. Penerangan jalan yang minim dan bulan yang tidak menampakan dirinya membuat jalan sedikit lebih gelap dari biasanya.

BRUK

Terdengar suara seperti sebuah benda yang jatuh. Naruto segera berbalik ke belakang, mengedarkan pandanganya. Tidak ada siapa pun, hanya sebuah tempat sampah ukuran sedang tanpa tutup dan kantung-kantung sampah yang berlubang di sekelilingnya.

"Ah, paling hanya kucing," ujar Naruto seraya mempercepat jalannya.

"TOLONG!" teriak seorang wanita yang suaranya terdengar dari kejauhan.

TAP TAP TAP

Derapan langkah kaki dirinya semakin di percepat. Sesuatu terfikirkan olehnya, suara teriakan itu berasal dari manusia atau bahkan makhluk halus dan sejenisnya yang iseng ingin mengerjainya. Hembusan angin malam yang dingin mulai mencoba menusuk-nusuk tulangnya. Bulan purnama yang tiba-tiba muncul menerangi malam membuatnya merinding. Buru-buru ia menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya.

Tiba-tiba saja sinar bulan meredup di gantikan oleh teriakan seseorang yang kembali menggema. "Tolong!" kini suaranya semakin lembut, tidak sekeras sebelumnya. Naruto yakin bahwa itu pasti suara manusia.

Naruto segera mencari asal suara. Berlari dengan cepat, menyusuri jalan yang semakin menyempit dan dasar jalan yang berganti menjadi tanah. Bertemu perempatan, menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, memperkirakan dimana wanita yang meminta pertolongan. Ia berhenti di sebuah jalan buntu. Wanita yang tadi berteriak kembali, membuat ia kembali menghampiri sumber suara yang ia dengar.

Terdapat sebuah tangan yang menyembul keluar dari sebuah lubang. Jari-jari yang mencengkram bibir lubang semakin lama semakin melemah. Naruto segera menghampirinya, ia meletakan kantung belanjaannya. Tubuh wanita bersurai pirang dapat merasakan lembabnya dinding tanah, akan tetapi sang wanita sudah terlalu lama berpeganggan dan membuatnya kelelahan. Terlambat, ia sudah melepaskan genggamannya sebelum Naruto menggapai tangannya.

GREB

Naruto mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanan sang gadis dengan kedua tangannya, segera ia menarik tangan kanannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Gadis bermata lavender menaiki dinding lubang yang cukup curam dengan susah payah. Bobot tubuh sang gadis yang tidak kecil membuatnya malah tertarik mendekati bibir lubang.

"Mana mungkin kau kuat menarikku, terlalu mustahil." ucap sang gadis dengan suara parau, matanya terlihat sayu, jaket kuningnya telah ternodai oleh tanah dan beberapa bagian berlubang.

"Pasti bisa! Aku yakin, jangan menyerah sedetik pun, berusahalah!" pinta Naruto menambah kekuatan kedua tangan yang masih menggenggam kedua tangan gadis itu.

Ia dengan posisi sedikit berjongkok, menariknya dengan cepat membuat gadis itu terduduk di pinggir lubang dan Naruto terhempas ke belakang. Menahan beban tubuh dengan kedua tangannya dan nafas yang terengah-engah membuat dirinya merasa sangat kelelahan.

"Sudah ku bilang kan kita akan berhasil!" teriak Naruto dengan bangganya.

"Itu hanya kebetulan!" sanggah gadis itu seraya mengusap pelipisnya yang kebanjiran keringat.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto yang kini duduk bersila.

"Kau tidak lihat? Pikir saja sendiri!" jawabnya ketus seraya mengusap-ngusap wajah dan jaket dari tanah yang melekat.

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu kembali menatap ke dalam lubang. "Tasku jatuh ke dalam."

Si rambut pirang dengan tiga garis di kanan-kiri pipinya mendekati tepi lubang. Berdiri di sampingnya, memperhatikan dasar lubang yang berdiameter sekitar dua meter dan kedalaman kurang lebih 8 meter. Suasana malam yang gelap membuatnya tidak dapat melihat dasar lubang.

"Dimana? Tasmu warna apa?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan setiap bagian lubang tanah.

Gadis itu berdiri di belakang Naruto. "Itu loh, masa tidak lihat! Coba kau lihat di sebelah sana, tasku warna gold bertali rantai perak." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk dasar lubang yang terlihat sangat gelap.

"Hah, man− HUAHHH!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

* * *

Selesai juga chap 2 Unexpected Memories, pencarian memori dimulai! Yang menebak Hinata terjebak di dimensi lain, jawabannya benar sekali! *prok prok prok*. Jadi, Hinata yang di dimensi lain memasuki dunia nyata, sedangkan Hinata yang di dunia nyata pindah ke dimensi lain, kayak tukeran gitu.

Kalau soal romance di chap-chap selanjutnya (mendekati puncak konflik) lebih berasa. Di chap ini lebih di ceritakan soal Narutonya, Hinatanya di chap depan.

Oh ya, Narunya kan ada dua loh, Hinatanya juga ada dua (lihat di warn.) Pairnya NaruHina, bisa aja yang satu pair NaruHina, satu lagi tidak author pasangkan.

Ada yang nyadar kejanggalan di Chap 1? Ada sesuatu yang Author tidak tuliskan, tapi dapat menentukan kelanjutan cerita. Khu khu khu.

Selamat menjalankan berPuasa, Lebaran dan Mudik bagi yang menjalankan! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin!

Balasan Reviews :

 **Saschyahatake** : Iya Ini udah lanjut, terima kasih atas reviewnya.

 **Yurika-Chan** : Tidak, lebih tepatnya Hinata terjebak di dimensi lain. Terimakasih untuk pemberian semangat dan reviewnya.

Bagi yang login reviewnya di usahakan di jawab melalui PM. Arigatou~

 **Silakan Review, saran, kritik, pertanyaan, fav, fol, PM di terima dengan senang hati. Update di usahakan secepatnya. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah fav, fol, PM, Review dan aneka dukungan.**

Chap3

"Mati? Siapa?"

"Hinata lebih merasa nyaman di sisinya bukan?"

"Sakura mengusirku?"


End file.
